What Friends Are For
by Crazy about Nickelodeon
Summary: A recent surgery leaves Arthur naked below the waist and completely embarrassed. What will his friends do to make him feel better about his situation?


What Friends are For

Arthur opened his eyes slowly, still groggy from the anesthetic. He grabbed his glasses of the table next to him bringing everything into focus. His parents were standing around his hospital bed with anxious looks on their faces. It took him a moment to remember everything. He had been in surgery and from the looks of everything it had been successful. Just at that moment the doctor walked in carrying his chart.

"Ah Mr. Reed" The doctor said " I'm happy to say the surgery was a complete success." Arthur could see the relief in his parents eyes. " Now you genital area is going to be soar and extremely sensitive for at least a week. You have to be extremely careful not to irritate it. I would recommend not wearing anything below the waist, no pants, no underwear for at least a week."

David looked concerned again.

"Doctor what about a long t-shirt to cover his privates. We have a little girl at home." David said.

"No, I would recommend full exposure from the waist down if you want the fastest and most successful healing. Just a suggestion but this might be a good opportunity to teach your daughter about the male anatomy."

David went into a thinking pose and Arthur had a sudden vision. He was in a classroom and D.W. was the teacher. He was naked from the waist down being observed by the students, who were all D.W.'S friends. "This is my brother Arthur's penis." She said pointing to it.

Arthur emerged from his vision screaming.

Suddenly his mother grabbed him into a hug.

"It's okay." She said.

"I don't wanna be naked in front of D.W.!" Arthur yelled.

"Don't worry, well control her. we just want you to focus on getting better." Jane said still holding onto him.

Arthur sat in the car with a towel over his lap as his parents drove him home from the hospital.

"Don't worry Arthur. We had a talk with D.W. and explained what we expect of her." David said. " Were going to explain the anatomy to her and after that she shouldn't be any more trouble to you."

Arthur turned his head to look out the window. When had D.W. ever not caused trouble?

David pulled the car into the garage a little past 11 am. Arthur did appreciate that he had temporarily cleared the space so at least he didn't have to walk out front. It was oddly silent walking into the house from the kitchen. Suddenly D.W. came barreling around the corner.

"Can I see it? Can I see it!" D.W. screamed barreling into the kitchen.

"Your brother is back from having surgery. Isn't there something you would like to say to him first?" Jane said.

"I'm glad your not dead." D.W. said.

All three of them shot her a nasty stare back.

Looking down from Arthur's face D.W. refocused her eyes on his crotch .

"Daddy, why is there a snake between Arthur's legs?"

David couldn't help but laugh a little.

'It's not a snake D.W. Do you remember us talking about the differences between boys and girls?" David said.

"Oh yea it's his something is."D.W. said.

"It's called a penis. It's how your brother urinates. There is a hole at the tip where urine comes out, and those things under it that look like marbles, that's were babies come from. I'll tell you about that when your older" David said.

D.W. just stood their staring at everything.

"Alright that's enough D.W. Lets give Arthur some privacy." Jane said walking the rest of the family into the living room.

Arthur sat on the floor of his room playing with his Bionic Bunny action figures. Bionic Bunny was in an evil battle with the evil robot lord and it was going to take everything he had to defeat him. Suddenly there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"I told you mom I'm fine" . Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"It's Buster." Arthur heard from the doorway. He looked up to see his best friend standing there.

"Hey. I wanted to come by and see how you were doing." Buster said closing the door behind him. "I brought my Dark Bunny action figure. I thought maybe some battle action could cheer you up!"

"Yea, that sounds good." Arthur said, embarrassed. Buster looked at him sensing from the tone of his voice that he was feeling down.

"Would you feel better if I took my pants off?" He said.

"What?" Arthur said as he blushed even more.

"I didn't want to say anything but your mom said you might be a little embarrassed about your situation. I thought If I'm naked too maybe you would be a little more comfortable."

"You don't have to." Arthur said.

"But if it will make you feel better I want to. Thats what friends are for right?"

Arthur smiled and Buster stood up kicking off his shoes. Next he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and in one swoop pulled them and his underwear down and off his legs. He immediately felt better knowing he was no longer alone in his predicament. Not to mention Buster's snow white ass looked pretty good.

"Now whatever you've got showing, I've got showing to. Nothing to be embarrassed about." Buster said turning around.

He couldn't explain it but now that Buster was naked too he felt his embarrassment melt away and his energy return as they both lay on their stomachs smashing action figures together.

Jane Read was quite speechless when she opened Arthur's door to find the two of them playing with action figures, bottomless.

"Hi Mrs. Read." Buster Said.

Jane looked concerned and tried to speak but nothing came out.

"Nothing to worry about Mrs. Read" Buster said sensing her uneasiness. "I just figured Arthur would be more comfortable if I was naked too."

"Thats so sweet of you." Jane said, her tone changing from concerned to appreciative. "Arthur I hope you realize how good of a friend you have that would do something like that for you."

"I know." Arthur said.

" Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I just wanted to invite Buster to stay." Jane said.

"That would be great Mrs. Read" Buster said back.

"Ok then you boys should probably head on down soon." Jane said leaving the room.

"Common we better get downstairs." Arthur said and Buster started walking towards the door. "Wait. You're not going to put your pants back on? My sister and my parents are down there."

"Arthur, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better." With that Arthur enveloped Buster in a tight hug.

Buster coming down naked along with Arthur was shocking to say the least. (David almost chocked on his mash potatoes.) However everyone agreed it was a remarkable gesture from a great friend. When Buster went to the counter to get more mashed potatoes Arthur noticed his father was staring nervously at his friend's naked ass. Arthur was about to say something when D.W. piped up with a question for Buster.

"How come your penis is different from Arthur's? Its not as pink at the tip."

"D.W. that's not an appropriate question to ask a guest." Jane said.

"No it's okay. Shes just curious." Buster said setting his plate down and walking over to D.W's chair. " I have whats called a foreskin. Everyone boy has it at birth but most parents choose to have it removed.

"Why?" D.W. said

"I'm not really sure. All I know is that my parents chose not to remove it so my penis looks like this. But if I slide it back it looks like any other boy's penis." Buster said sliding his foreskin back to reveal the pink head then sliding it forward again into place. D.W. looked intrigued and Buster piped back up saying "you can touch me if you want."

D.W. took Buster's penis in her hands. She slid the foreskin back revealing the pink head and ran her little finger over his pee slit. She slid his foreskin back into place and promptly returned to her dinner.

Buster (with his pants back on) stood in the front hall of the Read house.

"Thanks for everything Buster." Arthur said.

Buster hugged the still bottomless boy.

"Any time Arthur. Anything you need, I'm here for you." Buster said, and with that he waved goodbye and was out the door.

**If you enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) the story please review and let me know.**


End file.
